Question: $\dfrac{9}{4} - \dfrac{5}{3} = {?}$
Solution: $ = {\dfrac{9 \times 3}{4 \times 3}} - {\dfrac{5 \times 4}{3 \times 4}} $ $ = {\dfrac{27}{12}} - {\dfrac{20}{12}} $ $ = \dfrac{{27} - {20}}{12} $ $ = \dfrac{7}{12}$